


Watermelon Lipgloss

by jeonmeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Cliche, Crack, M/M, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Unresolved Sexual Tension, why did i think this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonmeanie/pseuds/jeonmeanie
Summary: Jeonghan mentions that he knows Jeon Wonwoo. Jihoon finds this strange. He tries to investigate, only to be traumatized.





	Watermelon Lipgloss

"Oh yeah, Jeon Wonwoo. That guy who sits at the back of the lang and lit class and hangs out with the Chinese exchange student."

As soon as Yoon Jeonghan says those words, everybody turns to look at him. Lee Jihoon gapes at him. "You, you know Jeon Wonwoo?" he asks, his eyes as wide as saucepans. Kwon Soonyoung says something along the lines of, I've never seen your eyes so big, only to be hit on the head with the book Lee Jihoon had been holding (unfortunately, it'd been the chemistry textbook, as well).

Jeonghan shrugs at the question. Yeah, is that a problem? he says and plops down on the dance floor besides Soonyoung. Jihoon sits up and looks at Jeonghan on the face. Well, no... not really, but... He scratches his head, drinks some water, then looks at Jeonghan again. I didn't think you guys would get along well. Jeonghan laughs. "Yeah, I mean, I've talked to him a couple of times. He seems nice."

Of course, a few days later, Lee Jihoon finds out that "talked to him a couple of times" is a huge understatement. "I've never seen him laugh so much in such a short time," Kwon Soonyoung comments as he picks open the bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos. He's soon reduced into sadness when Jihoon takes some from his bag without asking him.

"I've never seen Jeonghan laugh so much, period," Jihoon says, munching down on the Doritos. "You know when he talks with us? He like, laughs. But not really. He laughs politely, like, you know. Ha-ha, that's funny guys. But look at him now! I've never seen him laugh so much."

And sure enough, Jeonghan seems to be "having the time of his life," as their dance teacher would say it. Although Jihoon and Soonyoung can't hear whatever Jeon Wonwoo is telling Jeonghan, they assume that it's probably something funny, from how Jeonghan is laughing so hard to the point that there are tears coming to his eyes.

"This, this is really suspicious," Jihoon tells Soonyoung, "he said he's talked to him _a couple of times_. Looking at them, you'd think they're best friends."

"But Jeonghan's best friend is Joshua," Soonyoung says, rather dumbly. Jihoon rolls his eyes. It's a simile, Jihoon tries to explain, and oh... responds Soonyoung.

 

**

 

Jeon Wonwoo, the typical quiet guy that always keeps to himself and never talks to other people except for a few of his best friends. Lee Jihoon had only spoken to Wonwoo a few times himself, mostly about their math homework and sometimes about their lang and lit homework. But he knew for a fact that Wonwoo hated noisy people; he had gotten mad at Soonyoung once for goofing off with Lee Seokmin during their math class (to be fair, if it hadn't been Wonwoo, it would have been Jihoon who would have yelled at him).

And then Yoon Jeonghan, the typical easy-going popular guy who has a harem of girls behind him everywhere he walks around because of his "manga-boy looking face," quoting the words of a few girls in their grade. Unlike Wonwoo, he is usually at the center of noise and disruption and doesn't care about his studies (although he gets better grades than Jihoon, which pisses Jihoon off very much).

It was natural to think that they would never mix together, ever; they were like oil and water, Yoon Jeonghan at one side of the school, and Jeon Wonwoo at the other. When Yoon Jeonghan would sit on the benches outside the high school office, talking about how they should skip school next week and go out for drinking, Jeon Wonwoo would be in the library, probably indulged in reading, say, _A Farewell to the Arms_ , for example.

So a few days later, Jihoon approaches Wonwoo during math. "Hey," he starts off, sitting down beside the bespectacled boy, "can I sit here?" Wonwoo looks up from his economics homework (why was he doing his econ homework during math?) and nods, then turns back to inspecting the question about the central bank and market-based policies, or whatever (Jihoon didn't take econ).

He slowly reaches for his bag and pulls out his notebook and the handout that the math teacher had given them last class. "So," he tries to start, again, "I was talking to Jeonghan and he mentioned how he thought you were amusing." This, of course, wasn't true; but judging from how Jeonghan had reacted to whatever Wonwoo had been telling him the other day, it would be partially true, at least.

Wonwoo starts spinning his mechanical pencil with his right hand and smiles. "Ah, yeah. We talk sometimes. He's also amusing, I guess."

I guess? _I guess?_ Jihoon has a million different questions surging through his brain but restrains himself from blurting out any of them and smiles back. "Yeah, I saw the two of you talking in front of the English classroom the other day. Jeonghan seemed to be laughing too much."

Jeon Wonwoo nods slowly, then stifles a laugh, most probably from the memory from back then. Jihoon just waits for him to say it... Say it, say it, Jeon Wonwoo, tell me what you did to Jeonghan to make him laugh so much. But then he says, "yeah, he seems to laugh really easily. We don't talk that much though."

  
**

 

"We talk sometimes," Jihoon repeats as he walks down the hallway, Soonyoung to his side. "I don't understand. Did you see how  _fond_ Jeonghan seemed to be with him? How Jeon Wonwoo would smile just at my mentioning of Jeonghan? Something's totally off and I'm not getting what it is."

"Maybe they're, like, dating or something," Soonyoung says, yawning. "I don't know why you're so obsessed with their relationship, Jihoon."

"Dating," scoffs Jihoon, "Yoon Jeonghan dating Jeon Wonwoo. That sounds totally ridiculous. They don't _go_ together." You never know, Soonyoung says back playfully, but Jihoon ignores him, as always. What do I have next? he asks out loud, only to realize that they're walking to the music room, and yes, he has music, with Soonyoung, as well. We're sort of early, Soonyoung comments, and Jihoon nods. "We can... practice in one of the small rooms," he suggests, and Soonyoung nods. Yeah, the test is tomorrow.

But when they open one of the small rooms, Jihoon sees disbelief.

'We talk sometimes,' Jeon Wonwoo had said. 'I've talked to him a couple of times,' Yoon Jeonghan had said.

Jihoon can still see Jeon Wonwoo's lips wet with Jeonghan's spit, and how he had been straddling Yoon Jeonghan's hips and how Jeonghan's hands had been roaming the areas underneath Jeon Wonwoo's blue sweater. Jihoon can still hear Jeonghan's light comment, "I like your new watermelon lipgloss," and Jeon Wonwoo's uncontained moans, asking Jeonghan to stop as Jeonghan fingers his hole through the layers of clothing. With each moan, Wonwoo's hips undulate, which elicit low-pitched groans from the elder. Jihoon can still see Jeonghan leaning down to lick Jeon Wonwoo's collarbone, telling him to be more quiet, as they are at school.

At school! Jihoon falls to the floor as Soonyoung shuts the door, his face also full of horror. You are... at school! "At school!" Jihoon yells out once again.

Later on during the day, Jihoon gets two texts, each from Jeonghan and Wonwoo, telling him to shut his mouth (Wonwoo's had been slightly politer, although it all, in the end, seemed to reduce down to "shut your mouth or I'll blackmail your parents"). He decides not to respond to either of the texts.


End file.
